The goal of this research project is to develop a detailed and precise knowledge of the kinetoplast genetic system in terms of the molecular structure of the DNA, replication, transcription, translation and integration with the nuclear genetic system. The specific objectives are: (1) heterogeneity of the K-DNA. Restriction enzyme analysis; (2) transcription of K-DNA in L. tarentolae; (3) kinetoplast-specific translation; (4) cloning of restriction fragments of K-DNA in E. coli; (5) replication of K-DNA; (6) transcriptional and translational activities of the kinetoplast genetic system during the transformation of T. brucei from the blood stream form to the culture form.